The Knox Letter
by Bucky McAwesome
Summary: Two kids. One hunt. 300 guns. And no one else is after it. Race against time to find the unfindable treasure. Wrote it with my daddio when I was about 9. Not as funny as my other stories, but you know. Please R&R!
1. The New Kid

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

It has been three months since the fire. It all started when my uncle Earl was cooking a hamburger and he splattered grease onto the stove, which caught his bolo tie on fire.

When he noticed that he was on fire, he started running around in circles and screaming like a little girl. His tie dropped off onto the carpet and set IT on fire.

Being the smart guy that he is, he then threw gasoline on it thinking it would put the fire out but it exploded instead. (Good thing uncle Earl was only visiting for one day).

Anyway, that's how my house in Oklahoma burned to the ground and pretty much the reason why we had to move to Philadelphia to live with my Grandpa.

I didn't like Philadelphia at all at first. It was cold. It was big. It smelled like rotten scrambled eggs and moldy blue cheese. I don't know if you ever smelled that but it would curl your hair. Anyway, it was sort of hard being a new fifth grader at Benjamin Franklin Elementary School when all I had ever known was good old Oklahoma.

My first day of school didn't go so well but it was also the best day of my life. Let me explain. School was okay, if you like frog livers for school lunch, and teachers with hair growing out of their nose. I thought of telling Mr. Bob that he could braid his nose hair, but then decided it wouldn't be such a good idea on day one.

Then after school, I was walking across the schoolyard wearing my favorite Oklahoma football jersey and three idiots stopped me for no reason. They started playing pinball using me as the ball! They were also saying mean things which I cannot repeat because this book is rated PG. (Results may vary. May include some tense moments. Batteries not included. See back for details. No peeking. I SAW YOU PEEK, MISTER! Void in Indiana and the District of Columbia).

Just when I thought they were going to use my head to play soccer, my day suddenly got better. Emma Lincoln showed up. Emma was my next-door neighbor only I didn't know it then. She was, by far, the toughest and cutest 5th grader I had ever seen.

Emma had shoulder length, blondish brown hair, green eyes and freckles across her nose that seemed to light up when she scrunched her nose in anger or disgust. This was one of those times. She also had a way with words.

She said "HEY YOU MORONS! Did they cancel your Idiots Club meeting?" The leader of the pinball gang snorted and coughed "Heclachth". She laughed and said, "Nice response Mr. Monkey-brains, why don't you find a house to jump off."

Our friend, Mr. Monkey wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer – if you know what I mean. He DID know that he had just been insulted and he didn't like it. So he did the only thing he could think of which was to push a girl. Now, my mom taught me to be a gentleman. But my dad, taught to defend myself and others. So, watching banana breath push Emma really made me mad. So I said, "Two things Mr. Not-so-smarty pants, 1) your train of thought has obviously has not left the station, 2) Here's 25 cents, go buy a brain."

At that, the moron goon and his monkey minions skipped off happily to purchase some cerebral material. Emma giggled and started to thank me but she was interrupted by Mr. Monkey who shouted from half way down the block, "Hey, where's the brain store?" We both burst out in uncontrollable laughter and began to run.

See what I mean? The day was getting pretty good. We walked and talked all the way home. When she found out we were neighbors, she got really excited and said, "You mean to tell me, that you live in the George Clymer house"?

I was a little confused because I had never heard of George Clymer. When I told her so, she said, "Where are you from? Don't you know anything?" I wasn't going to answer that after the way she handled the three brainless morons. So I asked her in my best "well, you are going to tell me anyway" voice – who was George Clymer?

She explained, "George Clymer was one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence. He helped to support the Colonial armies during the Revolutionary War. Legend has it, that during the war, he got a visit in the middle of the night from Henry Knox, a gun expert. Knox explained that they had intercepted information that the British were going to transport a shipment of weapons, including several hundred 'Brown Bess' guns right past Philadelphia within the week. Knox and his comrades planned to steal the shipment for the Colonial Army.

They needed someplace to hide the guns until Colonel Anthony Wayne could come get them. Some people think that the guns were hidden in the basement of the Clymer house but nobody has ever been able to find a basement! Knox and his men were supposedly successful in stealing the guns but nobody knows for sure because Wayne never got them and there is no record of them being hidden. The only clue is a coded letter that Knox wrote to Colonel Wayne. But they think that this letter never reached Wayne because a copy of the original was published in an English newspaper 50 years later."

Emma finished speaking just as we walked in front of my house. All I could say was "Wow". Then I thought that I better say something else before I went inside so I muttered, "Uh, thanks for your help with the Pinball gang… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And I went inside.


	2. The Knox Letter

Chapter 2: The Knox Letter

That night I couldn't sleep. The story Emma told me kept racing through my mind. Brown Bess guns. The Knox letter. George Clymer. I had to learn more. I snuck downstairs and took my Dads laptop out of his briefcase. I logged on to the internet and searched for George Clymer, Henry Knox and Anthony Wayne.

Everything I found supported Emma's story but there was no information about the letter. Then, I realized that if the British captured the letter and it was published in a British newspaper, they might not have known that it had been written by Henry Knox. What would they have called this letter 50 years after the Revolutionary War?

Then I remembered something my friend Ian, who was from England, had told me in 3rd grade. The British didn't call it the "Revolutionary War" they called it the American Rebellion! I searched again using "the American Rebellion" and "War artifacts" as search terms. It took awhile but I found a story about captured letters. I clicked the link and it took me to an article published in the London Times just three years earlier! It was about unsolved mysteries. The best thing was, they published the whole letter! Here is what it said.

Let 300 lanterns be lit in the Philadelphia hall. Be resolved; a new order has begun since the ink dried and a hidden force raised up in liberty. Let us climb over every obstacle in the protection of our homes.

What did that mean? 300 lanterns? Why would they light 300 lanterns? Was it some sort of signal? That would be a very bright signal and everyone would see it. No, it couldn't be that. What hall? Probably Constitution Hall. What new order?

It was very exciting to find this letter but I had no idea what it meant. I could not wait to tell Emma. I shut my dad's computer and snuck back upstairs being careful to avoid the squeaky stair. I still could hardly sleep.

In the morning, I jumped out of bed, got ready, and was downstairs for breakfast 30 minutes earlier than normal. My grandma and grandpa just looked at me. My grandpa said, "Well, you are up early – what are you up to, sport?" I said, "I'm just excited about my new school grandpa… is breakfast ready?" Grandma made me some toast and hot chocolate. I ate as fast as I could and tore out of the house, thanking Grandma for breakfast on my way out the door.

I didn't head to school; instead I went next door to Emma's house. I knocked on the door a lot harder than I thought I would. Emma's dad answered the door with a concerned look. "Is Emma ready for school?" I blurted out. "I mean, I was hoping that Emma could walk to school." Her dad smiled and invited me in. "She isn't quite ready, have a seat."

I could hardly breathe as I waited. In what seemed like an hour, she appeared at the foot of the stairs and seemed happy to see me. She said, "Hey Jason, you look like you have something on your mind." She smiled. I had to admit, she was kind of cute for a girl. I told her, "I have something to tell you, let's go!"

Emma didn't say a word as I told her all that I had learned. Her eyes were focused on me so hard, that it seemed as if she would look right through me. When I finished, she sighed "Wow!". She asked me a million questions like "What does the letter mean?" and "What should we do next?". For every question, my answer was "I don't know!" Finally, we both were silent as we walked. She broke the silence as we entered the schoolyard. "Meet me in your backyard after school, we need a plan."


	3. Zippy the Squirrel

**Chapter 3: Zippy the Squirrel**

I could hardly wait for the final bell to ring. I had my backpack on and watched the last five minutes crawl by on the clock. The second the bell rang, I was out the door and sprinting for home.

I heard the pinball gang hollering after me but I didn't pay attention and I didn't stop until I reached home. Unbelievably, Emma was already there. She answered the question on my face by saying, "I got out a little early". "Great" I said absently, "We need a plan."

We went and sat under the hugest tree in the neighborhood, the oak tree in my backyard. Before either one of us could say a word, Emma put her finger on her lips and hissed "Shhhh". "What!?" I whispered. She pointed up and said "Did you hear that?' "What?" I asked. "It sounded like someone or something is climbing around in your tree!" she said urgently. Without hesitation, I started climbing the tree. She was right on my heels. She was a pretty good tree climber… for a girl.

We reached the first set of branches and stopped. Three very large branches met about 10-12 feet off the ground and formed a sort of platform that was big enough to hold a Volkswagen. Nestled in the middle of this platform was a squirrel laying on its side and breathing sort of fast. It looked like his eyes were glassy and he was scared. "I think he's hurt!" Emma exclaimed. "He needs help!" I agreed.

I removed my jacket and Emma helped me make a sling which I attached to my neck. Very carefully, Emma picked up the squirrel who did very little to resist. She placed him in the sling and we scrambled out of the tree and rushed into my grandpa's house.

My grandpa was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. I rushed, "Grandpa! We have an injured squirrel and…" "Hold on, calm down" Grandpa interrupted. I took a deep breath and told Grandpa that we had found an injured squirrel in the oak tree. "Ahh, climbing trees were ya" his eyes twinkled. "Well, let's have a look" he said.

Grandpa felt the frightened little squirrels legs and tummy. When he touched the squirrels front left leg, he squirmed wildly to get away and made a tiny little sound as if he were in pain. Grandpa spoke softly to him and got him calmed down. He looked at us and said, "I think this one has a broken leg." He told me to go out to the garage and find Rita's old cage. Rita was Grandpa's bird that had died years ago. Emma and I dashed off to get it. In the mean time, Grandpa wrapped the squirrel's leg and made a splint out of two popsicle sticks. By then, the little squirrel was so tired, that he fell asleep. I put him in Rita's cage and gave him some water. For the next 6 weeks, Zippy, as we came to call him, was a project that Emma and I shared. We fed and watered him everyday and nursed him back to health. You might say, he kept us from forming a plan to solve the mystery of the Knox letter. But in a way, he helped us to solve it… you'll see.

When the day came that Zippy was better, Grandpa came to talk to me. All he said was "It's time". I knew what he meant. Without saying a word, I took Rita's cage out to the backyard and set it in the middle of the yard. I opened the cage door and backed away. Slowly, Zippy crawled out. He stopped and looked at me then my Grandpa as if he were saying "Thank you." Then he scooted up that massive oak tree and rejoined his family.


	4. Friends With a Squirrel

**Chapter 4: Friends with a Squirrel**

The morning after I let Zippy go, I awoke with two things on my mind; Zippy and the Knox letter. Now that Zippy was healthy and living in our tree again, my mind could return to solving that mystery. I had decided to go get Emma so we could walk to school and form the plan that we had never made.

As I was getting dressed, I heard something outside my window. I went to take a look and was startled when I flipped up the blinds and found Zippy staring through my window! I said "Zippy – what in the… you came to see me!!!" Zippy stood up on his hind legs as if to tell me that his leg felt better. Then he sat on his hind legs and looked as if he were ready for a conversation.

I started to talk to him about the Knox letter. I told him the whole story. I must admit, there was one time that I felt a little funny talking to a squirrel through a window, but we had gotten really close and, he seemed to be listening. It felt good to tell someone else about my secret. I hadn't told anyone since Emma. I got my backpack and said "Bye Zippy! See you after school!"

On the way to school, Emma and I agreed to meet in my backyard again to make a plan to work on the Knox Letter mystery. I started to feel excited again. School was better now. The pinball gang had moved on to other people since they had become convinced that I simply could not be bothered by their threats.

When the final bell rang, I looked for Emma but didn't see her so I walked home. When I arrived in my backyard, she wasn't there either, so I got my soccer ball and started to practice my dribbling. I heard some chattering in the oak tree that sounded like Zippy's family. I looked up to see Zippy running across a long branch that extended towards Grandpa's house. The branch didn't reach all the way to the house but it was close enough that a squirrel, running full speed ahead, could jump from the branch to just outside my window. "That is how he gets to my window everyday," I thought. About that time, Zippy jumped and flew what seemed like hundreds of feet! He barely made it to the ledge because the wind blew the branch right before he leapt! As he landed on the brick ledge, one brick seemed to move! My first thought was that he had broken Grandpa's house. Fortunately, the brick was right outside my window.

I kicked the ball and sprinted upstairs shouting "Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa!" as I went. I didn't wait for an answer, I just didn't want them to think anything was wrong. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Grandma say "Hello Jason, would you like some cookies and milk?" I tore around the corner into my room. I was just sure that Zippy had ruined the window ledge. I threw open the window and found the brick. It was out of place alright.


	5. The Broken Brick

Chapter 5: The Broken Brick

Every 11 year old knows that if you mess up something in your house, you get in big trouble. If you mess up something on some one else's house, you get in even bigger trouble. I was thinking MAJOR trouble when I saw that displaced brick. I knew that nobody would believe that a squirrel messed it up, especially when they knew that I had been playing soccer outside.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The brick on the outside part of the house was angled downward only a couple of inches. With a little luck, I could push it back into place and nobody would know what happened. I pushed down on the brick and, to my horror, the brick came out in my hands!

There I stood holding the brick in my hands, trying to guess how long I would be grounded when my parents found out, and how much longer I would be grounded when my grand-parents found out!

My thoughts were interrupted by a grating sound then by a cool gush of air on my chin. The air smelled very musty. I looked down and noticed that a small panel beneath the window had opened up.

My heart started to beat faster as I realized that this was some sort of passageway. I noticed that there were sturdy planks of wood nailed to the inside of the wall about every two feet. A ladder!

I raced to my dresser and grabbed my flashlight. I tossed the flashlight in my backpack along with a few other belongings like my trusty pocket knife, and Zippy jumped through the window, then right into my packpack. He looked at me as if to say "I'm coming with you!" Without thinking, I scooted over to the shaft and began climbing down to what I guessed was the Clymer basement. After I had climbed for what seemed like an eternity, I stopped and looked around. I could not even see the nose on the end of my face.

My chest started to feel tight and my breathing became difficult as I climbed further into the dark and musty room. It felt like I was descending to my doom, but it was really just a scary basement. Zippy was buried in my backpack and at that moment, I was jealous.

But something made me keep stepping downward. Just when I thought I might never touch bottom, my feet touched the ground and I was relieved but scared at the same time.


	6. The Basement

Chapter 6: The Basement

Forgetting that ZIppy was in my backpack, I dropped it to the ground. As I fumbled with the zipper, I remembered that Zippy had come along for the ride and I began to talk to him. Somehow, that made me feel better.

I finally found my flashlight and snapped it on. My heart was pounding so loud that I could feel it vibrating in my head. I quickly scanned the scene realizing that I was seeing things that probably had not been seen in a really long time.

I turned around and I saw that I was in a very dusty room about the size of my room, There were several objects covered in dust, none of which I recognized. Against the far wall, I noticed a large frame with no picture in it. I moved slowly toward the frame and something caught my attention. There was a reflection in the center of the frame! I reached out and felt the area where I had seen the reflection and felt a very dusty canvas. I carefully brushed away the dust and discovered a very old portrait of George Clymer. I recognized him instantly from my research.

I wedged the flashlight between my knees and used both hands to pull the portrait away from the wall. I finished cleaning the dust off of George and two things caught my attention at the same time. I noticed a piece of metal on back of the frame and a breeze on my legs. The breeze would have to wait.

On the back of the frame there was some type of metal attached by small nails. It sort of looked like a metal envelope. There was some kind of gunk looking stuff covering the seam on the metal. Wax! My heart racing, I removed my pocket knife and carefully scrapped the waxy junk away from the seam. Using the edge of my knife, I pryed the seam open to see what was inside.

Just barely sticking out of the metal pocket was a piece of paper. I carefully removed it and opened it. I was blown away. In very faded ink writing was the Knox letter only some of the letters had been circled!

The letter was the same as the one I found on the Internet but why were there letters circled? I read the circled letters to myself. Let **300** lanterns **b**e lit in the Philadelphia hall. **Be** re**s**olved; a new order has be**gun** **s**ince the **in**k dried and a hidden force raised up in liberty. Let us **climb** ov**er** every obstacle in the protection of our **home**s.

300 b bes guns in climber home. Climber home. The George Clymer home? 300 guns were hidden somewhere in the Clymer home? B bes… Brown Bess guns! Was that the message in the letter?


	7. Passage to History

**Chapter 7: The Passage to History**

I looked around as if I was going to tell someone what I had just learned. Then I remembered that it was just me and Zippy, alone in a cold basement and the lump in my throat grew. My mouth was so dry. I felt that breeze again on my legs.

There was an opening behind the portrait of George Clymer. It was wide enough for me to fit through but I had to walk hunched over. Was I crazy? I was scared like I had never been scared before but I just had to go on. Good thing I had my flashlight.

I slide my feet along the floor for what seemed like several minutes. My back started to ache. Then I reached an opening where I could finally stand up. I stretched and looked around. I could keep going straight ahead or I could go left. I had seen a movie once where the hero wandered around lost inside a cave. I didn't want to get lost. I removed my yellow Math folder from my backpack a carefully laid it at the opening of my tiny tunnel.

Now, which way? Zippy ran off to the left so I had to follow him. This was more like a hallway than a tunnel only it was really narrow. I had to take my backpack off and walk kind of sideways. "Zippy" I called softly, "where are you?" I stopped to listen but all I could hear was my breathing. I kept going.

The hallway turned sharply to the right and I had no other choice but to follow it. It seemed like only a few seconds when I came into a larger room. I became aware of a dull tint no matter where I shined my flashlight.

I moved closer to the nearest wall when I kicked something. I fell down and dropped my flashlight. Scrambling to my feet, I snatched my flashlight and aimed it at the wall. Guns! Brown Bess guns! I had to tell Emma!

I stumbled back the way I had come. When I came out of the narrow hallway, I saw Zippy hopping up and down by my math folder. How did he get there? I had seen him dash off to the left. Suddenly, Zippy dashed off again only this time he went straight instead of left. I followed him again.

This was the widest and tallest passage so far. I could almost run. Before too long, I noticed an opening in the passage and recognized the rifle room. So there were two ways in to this room! Zippy kept hopping, turning every few yards to make sure I was following him. It looked like this hallway just stopped all of a sudden. There was solid wall with nowhere to go. What should I do now? I looked at Zippy for answers. He already had one.


	8. The Connection

**Chapter 8: The Connection**

Zippy was hopping up some wood planks. Another ladder! This time, I wasn't so sure. I mean, I really didn't know where this ladder went. I was all turned around from not being able to see. I whispered to Zippy, "Come on, let's go back the way we came". Why was I whispering? Zippy turned around and looked at me as if to say, "Come on you chicken." I decided to follow the bold squirrel. I laughed to myself. "That squirrel is braver than I am" I thought. So I climbed.

I had not climbed far when my hand hit a "roof." I smacked my knuckles as I reached up into the darkness for the next plank. "Hmmm" I thought, "this is not good." I pulled my backpack off my shoulder with one arm and balanced it in front of me on a ladder rung. I clumsily unzipped the pocket where my flashlight was stored. I reached in and pulled it out. Snapping it on, I scanned all around me. I was ready to leave but Zippy insisted that we keep looking. "Crazy squirrel" I mumbled.

To the right, there was solid wall. But to the left, there was a tight crawl space with a ledge that was about 9 inches wide. But after 3 feet or so, the ledge got much wider and it appeared as if there was a lot more room to move. I wrapped my backpack around my right arm and slide my feet along the edge. Zippy jumped over my head and landed on the ledge as if it was nothing. "Show-off" I muttered.

I was able to move much more quickly once I reached the wider ledge. I moved along the ledge for about 10 feet until I came to what looked like the corner of a building. The ledge suddenly ended and around the corner there was no ledge. Shining my flashlight around the corner, I examined the wall. About four feet up the wall, there was a familiar looking plank. Another ladder? I didn't really have much choice so I reached up with both hands and held onto the plank. "Ouch" I hissed, "a splinter". More carefully, I regripped the plank. I wiggled myself up by bracing one foot on the wall above the ledge and the other against the wall on the outside of the ledge. That seemed to work but the plank did not feel that sturdy. I was glad to climb up beyond that loose plank. I climbed up what seemed like 15 feet until I reached another roof. It was obvious where to go this time but I did not want to move! In front of me was a small opening that looking like a tunnel. It smelled very dirty and dusty but it was the only way to go. Zippy, who had been riding in my open backpack, jumped out and scurried down the tunnel. "There he goes again" I thought. I had no other choice but to follow him.

I crawled into the opening which was about 18 inches square. I could fit in, but there was not a lot of extra room. I wriggled along army man style thinking the whole time that this was a really bad idea. I stopped to rest and looked up ahead. I noticed that Zippy has stopped and appeared to be in a little opening next to some stone work. "The chimney" I sputtered. I recalled that the chimney faced my grandpa's house so I sort of had an idea where I was. I noticed something else too. I could see the opening and Zippy without my flashlight!

I was relieved to reach the opening and crawled into it on my hands and knees. I could see a dim light at the end of a shallow tunnel. The really weird thing was that I could hear a voice! I scrambled to the end of the tunnel toward the light. It looked like some sort of vent.

I peaked through the vent and could not believe what I was seeing. It was the inside of Emma's closet! The closet door was open, so that I could see into the room. I could see Emma's shoes, and I could even see Emma's feet on her bed. I could tell she was talking on the phone but I didn't care.

"Emma!" I called. "EMMA!" I called a little louder. She had heard me! She finished her call and hung up the phone. "How is that!?" Emma said with her best tough voice. "Emma, it's me Jason, I am behind the vent in your closet! Come help me!" "Jason? – what are you… I mean, how did you… Jason?" "Hurry! I said. She rushed over to the vent and peered through to make sure it was me. "Jason!" she said, "It is you… ooohh you are filthy!" "I know" I replied, "But you are not going to believe what I found!"

I passed my pocket knife through an opening in the vent. In about 5 minutes, Emma managed to get the vent cover off with the screw driver blade. She moved a bunch of things out of my way because she said "I don't want you getting your gunk on my stuff."

She has a million questions for me. I held up my hand to stop her questions. Catching my breath, I told her the whole story. The tunnels, the ladders, the room, and the guns, the whole amazing tale. Her eyes were wide but they danced with excitement. She looked like she was about to explode. The second I paused to take a breath, she interuppted, "Can I see them?" she asked breathlessly. "Come to my house – through the front door – in 30 minutes. I've got to get back and get cleaned up"


	9. Mystery Solved!

**Chapter 9: Mystery solved!**

Emma was still in disbelief. She asked me at least ten times, "How did you find these guns again?" Before she let me finish, she would punch me in the arm and say "I cannot believe our houses are connected, that is so weird!"

Luckily, her family liked to camp and she knew where to find their camping lanterns. We both strapped two on our belts and climbed down into the basement and through the passage to the gun room. Lit up by lanterns, the room was even more amazing. It was not that big and it was dirty but there, was the history of the Revolutionary war right in front of our eyes. "Pretty amazing isn't it?" I said to Emma. She just let out of low whistle and shook her head.

"Let's count them" she whispered. I laughed. "You don't have to whisper!" She laughed too. Without another word, we started on opposite sides of the room. "100!" she exclaimed "and I'm still counting!" I was at 112 but I had run into several wood barrels. I said "112" to myself three times so I wouldn't forget. I pushed one of the barrels. "What was it?" I wondered. I remembered from my research on Brown Bess rifles that they needed powder and metal balls to fire. The barrels were probably full of powder and ammunition.

I continued counting. "192!" Emma gushed. "I got 128 and 10 barrels of stuff!" I practically yelled. She was ahead of me. "That is 320 guns! Oh my gosh Jason…" her voice trailed off. "What are we gonna do? We have to tell someone… but who? "We have to tell my grandma and grandpa" I said. "Our parents too" Emma added.

We took one gun that seemed to be in pretty good condition so all the adults would believe our story. All the guns were in decent shape for having been in a basement for so long. Between the two of us we managed to get the gun back upstairs to show everyone.

Emma's Dad immediately called a professor friend who taught history at a university in Philadelphia. He was over in less than 15 minutes. He was the most excited of all the adults. He called some people from a museum and before we knew it, there were all kinds of adults at my grandpa's house.

People were taking pictures and a woman even interviewed Emma and me. Our lives really changed for awhile. We were on the news, in the paper, and we even got to go to the Whitehouse where the President gave us an award.

The best thing though, was the letter I got 6 weeks letter from a man in England. He said that his "whole bunch of times great-grandpa" fought in the war and was in the British unit that lost the guns. He wondered if he could buy one of the guns from me. He said that he hated war and was glad that the guns were being recognized not as weapons of destruction but as historical artifacts.

I read the letter to Emma and she looked at me and nodded. We had told everyone there were 314 guns in the basement. We hid six. Later that day, we snuck down and got the best gun of the six we had hidden, and mailed it to the man in England. Emma wrote a note that said "In the name of history. God bless us all. Peace to you." She signed it Jason and Emma.

During my last interview about 6 months after I had found the guns, the reporter congratulated me and said "Great job kid, this is an interesting story. Now if you could just solve the mystery of the lost Amulet of Sarah Emma Edmonds."

The second he left, I ran breathlessly over to Emma's house and banged on the door. Her father answered. "Is Emma here?" He laughed. I'll go get her" he said smiling and shaking his head.


End file.
